


Wild Ride

by DragonRose35



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Set Before the Game, Sex with a Loftwing, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Their relationship was a unique one, everyone knew it. Link and the young Crimson Loftwing, dubbed Phoenix, had a bond few ever achieve in their lives, with their own Loftwings. It was something special to be certain.No one ever knew how truly /unique/ their bond actually /was/ however, but, perhaps that was for the best.After all, how would the people of his home react if they found out how he /really/ tamed the ever rare and elusive Crimson Loftwing?





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *coughs* Told you I was going to write this...~ *snickers*
> 
> So, yeah, this happened. And, I surprisingly don't regret it. Despite being someone that enjoys monogamy and the fact that I ship Ghirahim with Link. *smirks* Who knows...~? I might even add a second addition to this that /involves/ Ghirahim~
> 
> What do you guys think~? *laughs*
> 
> Let me know~! *purrs*
> 
> Enjoy this purely self-indulgent piece of smut between Link and his Loftwing~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Their relationship was a unique one, everyone knew it. Link and the young Crimson Loftwing, dubbed Phoenix, had a bond few ever achieve in their lives, with their own Loftwings. It was something special to be certain.

The wind blew through his hair as the young knight flew elegantly through the sky, the Loftwing slow and lazy as it glided around Skyloft. He had no drills to do, no classes, no homework, and no bullies to fight off. It was the perfect day to fly and do nothing.

Though it seemed that Zelda didn’t think so.

“Link! If you were any lazier, you would fall right off your Loftwing!” she huffed at him, long blonde hair tied in a pretty little ponytail. Link cracked open one blue eye and frowned at his best friend, before he sighed and sat up, stretching out with his arms high over his head before he let one hand rest against the Loftwing’s neck and Phoenix made a soft, crooning noise in return.

“If I ever fell, Phoenix would catch me without a problem,” he countered and Zelda groaned.

“That’s not the  _ point _ ,” she said, shaking her head at him, as if she couldn’t believe him. Link snorted, quirking an eyebrow as his lips quirked in a tiny smile, knowing what she was going to say next, “Do you actually  _ plan _ on doing  _ anything _ productive today, Link?”

“Not really, no,” he answered and she gawked at him, before pouting, her pointed ears tilted slightly downward. “Besides, Zelda…” he added, trying to console his best friend, “it’s been  _ days _ since I’ve gotten to spend any time with Phoenix. We’ve been swamped with test after test, or have you already forgotten the sleepless nights you put me through to study for those tests?”

Zelda didn’t look the least sympathetic, though she did sigh, giving in with a shake of her head, “You’re incorrigible, Link,” she said and he grinned back at her. “Fine, but you owe me  _ dinner _ . Got that?”

“Sure, sure, whatever you want, Zel~” Link said with laughter in his voice, which brought a smile to her face.

“That means  _ now _ ,” she added with a smirk and Link faltered a moment, before his wide eyes turned to the position of the sun in the sky and he groaned. This time it was Zelda’s turn to laugh, her voice airy and light and warm as it filled the sky around them, before she suddenly turned her Loftwing around. “Race you home Link!” she called back and his eyes widened once more before they narrowed and with a sharp grin, he patted Phoenix’s neck.

“Ready boy~?” he questioned and the Loftwing screeched in answer, before twisting sharply in the sky and dashing after the blue Loftwing and her rider.

.x.

Link was exhausted, and more than he felt anyone should ever be in any point of their fragile lives, as he stumbled from the sparring hall. It was a whole week of non-stop lessons in combat, both hand to hand and the sword arts and Link was just about ready to call it quits when the instructor had given his class the night off to rest.

Going home, Link wasted no time in falling onto his bed and sleeping without any trouble.

.x.

In the morning, Link woke up earlier than he normally would have, refreshed after training hard the night previous. But while he normally would have slept the day away, he instead had plans he was very eager to keep.

So without another thought, he got dressed, headed out of the academy, and ran down the pathways of the island. When he came across the first dock he saw, he dashed off the ledge, jumping off of the island, arms spread wide out as he fell, bright laughter in his voice. And before he could fall too far, he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled for his Loftwing.

Within seconds, Phoenix came flying out from seemingly out of nowhere, catching his rider and flying off towards the distance, away from Skyloft, screeching in excitement.

Link grinned and hugged the bird tight around his neck, “I missed you too, Phoenix,” he said, before holding tightly to the bird’s scruff as the bird flew through the sky as fast as he could, wildly soaring through the clouds. He knew what it meant when his rider did this- whenever they were apart for long periods of time- and without a second thought more, he flew off towards the cloud dome in the distance, towards their special island.

.x.

The rainbow was brighter today, it seemed, that the last time they visited the little forested island and Link grinned when he saw it, letting his Loftwing glide down towards the island. They landed on the outer edge of the island, and when Link dismounted, he stretched out, before he turned to look at his Loftwing with wide, sparkling blue eyes glinting with mischief, “Come on, Phoenix…~ Think you can catch me this time~?” he teased the bird, as he always did, before he took off into the trees. And though Phoenix itched to chase after the Hylian, he waited just a few moments to give his rider a head start, just as he always did.

Link laughed loud and bright as he raced through the trees, caring little that Phoenix was  _ waiting _ , for he knew what it meant. And though he enjoyed the run through the forest, he enjoyed what came after much,  _ much _ more. He was quivering with anticipation by the time he reached the little clearing with the small spring, but he barely had any time to admire the view of it all before he was suddenly tackled to the ground, a loud ‘oof’ leaving his lips when he hit the ground.

Wrestling with his bird playfully, he knew he was no match for Phoenix’s true strength and eventually he was pinned to the ground, the tips of his golden blonde hair dipping into the water of the small spring as the Loftwing towered over him, the bird nuzzling him and crooning and purring at him. It made the boy laugh, before he gasped when the Loftwing nipped lightly at one of his pointed ears.

Shivering with pleasure at the little nip, Link squirmed a little, panting quietly as he tried to catch his breath after flying and then running and then playing with the Loftwing, “A-ah…~” he moaned quietly when the bird nuzzled at his neck, trailing his beak lower before he sat back, just a little. When Phoenix growled- a strange sound for a bird- Link bit his lip in anticipation before sitting up and removing his clothes, tossing them to the side.

Already he was hard and leaking- not much of an accomplishment, given that he was still  _ young _ and he had been anticipating this since he left the academy. But the Loftwing seemed to delight in this fact nonetheless as the bird leaned down, nuzzling against the boy’s cock and Link moaned breathily, bucking his hips up lightly before falling back once more, hardly caring that the water of the spring was cold against his scalp, soaking his hair.

“Ph-Phoenix… come on…~” he whined a little, squirming, and the bird crooned at him in return, before stepping over the boy and pressing flush against him, allowing Link to feel the beginnings of the bird’s own arousal, his pointed cock poking from its sheath and it delighted the young knight-in-training.

It was sordid and forbidden, all of this, he knew. But the pleasure was like  _ nothing _ he had ever felt before- though he had surely been a virgin before all of this began, that was hardly a relevant detail.

As their lengths rubbed together, Phoenix’s arousal growing with every second- becoming bigger and bigger against Link’s own cock- Link’s voice filled the silence of the forest around them, soft moans and pleading gasps leaving his parted lips, his skin flushed rather darkly with the pleasure he already felt. Tilting his hips up, the Hylian gasped wetly the bird’s cock- now fully hardened, long and  _ thick _ \- slipped down, brushing against his entrance. “A- _ ah _ …~”

The Loftwing purred, pressing closer to the small human, rutting against him, the tip of his pointed length trailing over Link’s entrance, slicking it with pre. After several long minutes, listening to the human gasp and plead and moan for him, the Loftwing gave a short, but sharp thrust, the tip of his cock piercing the human’s entrance and Link cried out as the sudden burst of pleasure mixed with pain as he arched into the thrust.

With the positive reaction, the Loftwing wasted no more time, letting himself pull out- hearing Link’s protest to this- before he suddenly thrust back in, this time hilted all the way inside of the small Hylian. The Loftwing’s cock, sheathed within Link’s tight heat, throbbed with their combined arousal. He gave Link only a few moments to adjust to the sudden fullness, before he pulled back out, thrusting back in- hard and fast- and starting a not-quite-yet-brutal pace.

The human cried out, moans and gasps and whimpers and grunts filling the air that surrounded them as the Loftwing fucked hard and fast and  _ deep _ into him, filling him far more than he’d ever been before. It wasn’t their  _ first _ time, Goddess knows that, but there was something  _ primal _ about the way the Loftwing claimed him like this- after being separated for a long, grueling  _ week _ .

Phoenix made little noises of his own, though soft as they were, as he fucked his human, his cock thrusting in and out of Link’s now slickened hole. They hadn’t ever done this without preparation before, but the Loftwing couldn’t have waited another second to claim his human again. A week without even a  _ flight _ was too long to go without his rider, and he was going to make sure Link never forgets what happens after too long apart.

Pressing closer to his Hylian, the Loftwing’s wings fluttered as he suddenly thrust in harder and faster, ruining the Hylian- reducing him to tears and incoherent pleas for more as he was fucked. With their pleasure mounting higher, it wouldn’t be long before they reached their climax’, but as always, the Loftwing was determined to make Link fall apart first.

Keeping the hard, fast pace, the Loftwing put every ounce of his strength into fucking into Link deep and rough, filling him to the brim with every thrust. With the human’s change in pitch, it was evident he was hitting that spot inside of Link that never failed to set him off after several relentless thrusts.

With a mantra of  _ ‘please, please, please’ _ and  _ ‘fuck’ _ and  _ ‘yes’ _ , the Hylian cried out, arching under the Loftwing, his leaking cock pinned between heated skin and soft feathers. When he released, he spilled between their bodies, coating his stomach and his Loftwing’s feathers in his cum.

With every thrust, the Loftwing kept the human’s sensitive cock trapped between their bodies and Link whimpered, arching and squirming and writhing with white hot pleasure. When Phoenix was close, his thrusts became even more brutal and as the Loftwing screeched, burying himself to the hilt inside of his human and filling him with white hot seed, it triggered a second release from the over-sensitive Hylian, who gave only a single broken sob as he added to the mess between their bodies.

Coming down from their highs, the Loftwing purred and nuzzled against the human, still buried inside of him. When he pulled out, with a weak protesting noise from Link, he nested his human against him, curling around the exhausted Hylian.

With a contented sigh, Link smiled against Phoenix’s scruff, petting him gently, “Thank you…~” he hummed quietly, falling to sleep with the gentle sound of his Loftwing’s contented purr in his ears.


End file.
